Wish master (Title may Change)
by IceFire306
Summary: A new Adventure awaits Alice when she and her friends discover a mysterious mirror. At first the hidden object inside of the mirror they found was the best thing that happened to them, but then it lands in the wrong hands and everything goes wrong. Its up to Alice and her friend to find the object and return it to its place...Dun dun dunnnn (I'm really not good with Summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**This is my First story ever, so please be gentle with me! This is a story me and my friend came up with in our boredom about a year ago, but I finally decided to actually write the story. I hope you enjoy it as much as we did :D OH I almost forgot, I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own my own OC'S (Special thanks to Rochelle my beta and Best friend)**

Here I stood on four green legs, you're probably wondering how I ended up being a big ugly scaled reptile trapped inside of the girl's bathroom, which was too small for my enormous body. The white marble toilets located in separate stalls and the mirrors hanging above the sinks all looked like they belonged in a little girls doll house compared to my size. "Hurry up! "I wanted to say but instead low grunts and growls escaped my lips, Dumbledore glanced over his half-moon glasses at me and back at the potion flask in front of him. I stamped one of my paws down impatiently.  
You'd think everyone would laugh and joke if you prank the nerd of the school, well they did except for the unfortunate nerd…Or maybe I was the unfortunate one, ending up as a fire breathing dragon wasn't really on my to do list.

I unfortunately chose the wrong nerd to prank; I chose the nerd who was good in potion AND now look at me!  
"This will reverse the potion," Dumbledore finally said to my relief. "I hope" he added holding up a glass vale with a crimson red liquid inside of it. I bowed my head down until it was in Dumbledore's reach and since I had no thumbs Dumbledore had to pour the liquid into my mouth. He stepped back and examined me, waiting for a sign that the potion was working.  
Bitterness filled my mouth but I managed to swallow the horrible taste. "This may take a while Miss Clementine. Once you have returned to …yourself, I would like to see you in my office."  
He turned around and strode us of the room, I could have sworn I heard a slight snicker coming from him. "We shall decide on your punishment in my office" he said while leaving the bathroom.  
Why should I get punished? If anyone was to be punished it should be that bastards who did this to me. Well, since I'm going to be here for a while, I might as well think of a plan to take my revenge on Severus Snape.

…... 

Turns out my punishment where two weeks detention with Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore suggested that I help out with the potions and patients. I wasn't really thrilled with the idea; the whole medi witch thing wasn't in my interest at all.  
"It's not fair!" I said balling my fist. "Besides this is your entire fault." I pointed out to the group of four students sitting in front of me, I pointed to someone in particular.  
"My fault? How is this fault?" James Potter said pushing back his glasses to the end of his nose. But his sly smirk clearly showed his pride in humiliating both Severus and me.  
"This was all your idea, I had only a little part in this prank" I explained. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for an apology.  
James shook his head. "No, I only suggested the idea, you where the one who decided to do it."  
Well, only half of it was true. James did suggest the whole thing but James was the one who brewed the potion and had me slip it into Snape's pumpkin juice in the great hall. When Severus took a sip he swelled up like a huge purple mandrake with green boils exploding on his skin. I assumed Lilly Evans pointed me out because the next day when I took a sip of my pumpkin juice... well, you know what happened.  
"At least you know how it feels to have been a dragon," Sirius Black said chuckling.  
"And who said I wanted to know how it feels to be a dragon!" I wanted to say but decided against it, no use arguing with this lot. I guess I will just have to add James to my revenge list. 

Instead I walked away, I only had a few minutes left until my "Detention" started and I reached the hospital wing just in time. Madam Pomfrey and another student where the only ones on their feet, there was about six or seven that lay in the beds neatly lined against the walls. Madam Pomfrey turned around when she heard me walking in.  
"Alice Clementine?" she asked and I simply nodded. "You'll be working with Miss Rue Young." Madam Pomfrey said and the student that stood behind her smiled at me. She had light red hair with green eyes and something about her smile made me abit uncomfortable.  
Great, I have to spend two weeks in detention with a Gryffindor... How could it get any worse?

**Well that was the first Chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I know it's a bit short but I promise the next chapter will be longer and more interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Here's chapter 2! I'm not sure when I will upload chapter 3 since I have a LOT of homework and I'm hoping to finish _Catching fire _Before the movie comes out. So enjoy this Chapter :D PS: Thanks Rochelle!**

Madam Pomfrey told us to go through the potion storage to see if there were still enough supplies, I tossed the empty vials on a pile and the rest I returned to the potion rack.  
"So, we both know why I'm here. Why are you here?" I asked after a few moments of silence.  
Rue wrote down the names of the empty vials, not even glancing up. "I help Madam Pomfrey out on the weekends," she said, her eyes fixed on the parchment she was writing on.

I took the last vial on the rack and examined it with a sense of boredom. "You work here willingly?" I asked with a hint of distaste in my voice.  
Rue sighed and looked up. "Yes, is there something wrong with that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Yes! Who on earth would want to spend their weekend here?  
Madam Pomfrey was pleased to see that we were done and Rue handed her the parchments with all the potions that needed to be replaced.  
"I don't have anything else for you to do, everything seems to be in order," Madam Pomfrey said.

Hey, maybe this detention thing wasn't so bad. Rue smiled politely "We could always go to professors Slughorn and ask him for the potions," she suggested.  
Ugh! Of course she would suggest more work! She's a Gryffindor for crying out loud.  
"No, I'd rather go with the 'nothing to do' option" I said and received a warning glare from Madam Pomfrey and the annoying Gryffindor.  
Madam Pomfrey eyes met Rue's, a smile crossed her lips. "Oh thank you Rue, I can always count on you," she said, but before turning around gave me another warning look.

Rue and I were at professor Slughorn's class within seconds, the walk was very awkward and silent, I had a feeling the Gryffindor didn't really like me that much… right now the feeling where mutual. Rue pushed the wooden door open and peeked inside.  
"Professor Slughorn?"She called. She stepped back and faced me. "He's not here, let's go back"  
I rolled my eyes and pulled her inside of the classroom. We're already here, might as well get the potions ourselves.  
"What are you doing, you can't enter without permission," the Gryffindor said trying to pull away from my grip.  
"Then we will be quick," I said, my eyes fixed on the door at the back of the classroom where Slughorn kept all his potion. I pulled on the handle but the door wouldn't open.  
"It's locked," Rue informed me. I bit my tongue, I wouldn't want any sarcastic comment to escape my lips, I heard Gryffindor's were a bit sensitive. "Then we will just have to unlock it," I said, taking out my wand of my robe pocket. "Alohamora."

The door opened with a crack and then swung open. I was surprised Slughorn haven't warded the room, he is Slytherin after all.  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Rue said, hesitating before she followed me inside.  
The room was big, shelves on both side of room were filled with potions and they stretched as far as the dim light allowed me to see.  
"How on earth will we find the potions?" Rue asked. "There's about a dozen shelves of potions"  
"It would go faster if we split up," I suggested.

Rue crossed her arms. "You're just full of brilliant ideas, aren't you?" She said sarcastically. That's odd, I never knew Gryffindor's could be sarcastic.  
The further we moved to the back of the room, the darker it got. I walked until it was merely impossible to see.  
"Lumos," I whispered, as if I was afraid to wake someone. A small light appeared at the tip of my wand and made my path much more clearer. By the time I met the wall at the end of the room, I had already gathered all of the potions that I needed to find.

"Rue? Where are you?" I called my voice echoed around the room, I began walking back to the door. I lost her somewhere on the walk.  
"Rue? "I called again but no one answered. I was about to convince myself to just leave when I heard a grunt and a thud. A few shattering glasses followed.

I rushed in the direction I heard of the noise but the aisle in the room have created a complete maze. I finally located Rue after a few wrong turns. She carefully stepped over the pile of broken class and splattered liquid.  
"What happened" I asked when I saw the scene.  
"I don't know. I tripped over something and stumbled into that rack," she said, rubbing her elbow.  
"Look at this mess," I said to no one in particular, now there is no denying that we were here and I know for a fact that we will get into a lot of trouble for this.

"This is all your fault!" Rue exclaimed. How she dare accuse me?!  
"It's not my fault you're the clumsy fool," I said I could feel the anger growing in me. I wasn't going to take the blame for what the half-blood Gryffindor did!  
"I'm not clumsy! You're the reason where in here," she argued and I started to clench my fist.  
"You're the reason we are in here, remember?" I snapped. I stood up straight, "You where the one who suggested we come here in the first place!"

Rue opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted her. "My name is Rue and I'm a goody two shoes! Oh, how I love pleasing teacher and to help people get better!" I said in a mocking voice, clapping my hands together in a mock excitement. "Ah, you can't help but love me!"  
Just to annoy her a little bit more I decided to skip around like a little girl and sing the words "goody two shoes".  
Now Rue was the one clenching her fists.

"Stop that! I'm not a goody two shoes," she yelled, but I ignored her and continued. "Stop it! "She demanded.  
The next thing I knew I was flat on the ground. At first I thought someone grabbed my ankle and jerked it out from underneath me, but I soon realized that I tripped over the same object Rue had tripped over earlier.  
"Who's the clumsy one now?" Rue snorted, I pushed myself back on my feet.  
"Shut up Gryffindork," I warned dusting off my clothes.  
I looked around and spotted the object guilty of tripping both Rue and I. In fact, I wasn't far off about the whole 'someone grabbing my ankle and jerking it out underneath me' thing

Underneath a white cloth, hanging against the wall like a curtain, an odd looking vine appeared with dusky variegated leaves hunkering low on the ground. It slithered around like a snake in search of prey.  
"Snake vine" Rue informed me as we both stepped back slowly. The name did sound familiar, I remember we learned about this in Herbology. And if I remember correctly, the snake vine will bite at any nearby creature with their deadly teeth like thorns. I glanced down at my ankle and was relieved to see that I wasn't bitten.  
The vines retrieved back underneath the cloth when we were out of their reach. I wonder why Slughorn would be keeping these dangerous plants in here. I leaped forward and grasped the white cloth and pulled it off of the wall. I immediately realized that was a bad idea, because the vines whipped at as like a whip. Luckily, I managed to dodge the deadly vines.  
As I leaped back I saw clearly what the vines were coming out of and it left me dumb struck. Before I could even try to figure out what it really was, I felt the cutting thorns rip through the flesh of my leg and a really high scream escaped from my lips...

**That the end of chapter 3, hoped you enjoyed it…..and stick with the story! I promise this will get more interesting**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The thorns cut deeper and deeper into my flesh as the vine tightened around my leg, an unendurable pain shot through my leg repeatedly. Another vine strike at me this time it wrapped around my wrist and my screaming got louder.

"Confringo!" I heard Rue shout, a bright light shot past me and blew the vines to pieces. I quickly untangled the vines from my leg and wrist. Rue grabbed my arm and pulled me up, that's when we saw the vines re-grow.

"You could have done that earlier, I could have died!" I scolded at Rue while she pulled me out of the classroom.

"We have to get you to the hospital wing, Snake vines are lethal" Rue said ignoring my last comment. Lethal! I don't want to die! "Come on hurry!"

Rue pulled me harder as I struggled to keep up to her pase. By the time we reached the hospital wing I was already starting to limp with the pain getting worse with every step.

Madam Pomfrey looked bewildered. "Oh, dear Merlin!" She said, taking me by the arm and helping me to the nearest bed. She gently pushed me down on the bed.

"What happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Rue stuttered "S-snake – vines..." She looked nervous, but I highly doubt it was about my health and rather about getting caught.

If professor Slughorn found out about this he would know we were in there. I noticed my wrist was red and swollen where the vines have bitten me. I poked the swollen redness out of curiosity and suddenly an extreme pain shot through my arm. I immediately regretted it because the wound started to bleed and the blood started to drip down my hand and onto the bed.

"Don't worry, child. You'll be healed in no time," Madam Pomfrey said, holding a silver tub of ointment in her hands. She opened the lid and dipped her finger into the salve. The salve was a huge relief to my constantly stinging pain when madam Pomfrey smeared it over my wounds. After that Madam Promfey gave me about three different potions to dull the pain.

The potions almost started working immediately because the agonizing pain was already fading. After a while I could feel my eye lids growing heavier and heavier until I slipped into strange dream.

_ Only a faint light, like an orb, was visible from a far distance. I followed the light, hoping it would lead me out of this black pit of darkness. The closer I got to the light the more loudly an outburst of murmurs got. "Beware" I heard the voices murmur. _

_ The voices got louder and angrier with every step I took. "Stop! Beware!" They shrieked. _

_ I covered both my ears hoping for the voices to be blocked, but I could still hear them as if they were inside of my head. I closed my eyes as the pain of the knife-like-voices in my head got unbearable. _

_ "Please stop!" I begged, shaking my head hoping to wake up. _

_ "If that is what you wish for, "A smooth voice said and the murmuring faded away in the far distance. My head snapped up, I haven't even noticed I stopped walking. The light led me to a mirror, the same one I saw in Professor Slughorns classroom, as for the voice which also came from the mirror belonged to a boy around my age. His eyes was the first thing that caught my attention, black as a pool of ink and it was almost impossible to see his pupil. His jet black hair, roughly combed back, matched his dark eyes. Only the glass of the mirror separated us as his figure replaced my reflection in the mirror._

_ The rest of his face was flawless, especially the warm smile he gave me… a smile that gave me goosebumps and made my face heat up. _

_ "Who are you? "I asked after examining the handsome boy. _

_ "You will find out soon enough," he said, his voice as smooth as a knife slicing through warm butter. _

_ "I will?" I asked with a frown and he nodded. _

_ "It depends on what you do next" he said, placing his hand against the glass. The glass cracked underneath his palm and the crack went down until it reached the ground._

_ Somehow, I knew exactly what he meant._

My eyes snapped open. It took my eyes awhile to adjust to the bright light, I blinked rapidly until I could see clearly again. I remembered what happened when I saw Madam Pomfrey standing in front of my bed.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, my voice still full of sleep.

"About eight hours," Madam Pomfrey said, looking at me.

The redness was gone and the only evidence was two tiny red spots. The pain was completely gone and I was relieved that I was still alive. Rue appeared at the door and stormed closer when she saw I was awake. She stopped at the side of my bed with clenched her fist.

"You beetle-headed scullion! Do you know in how much trouble we could have gotten?" she spat. I raised my eyebrow, seeing her fist shaking next to her.

"Are you planning on blaming me for this? "I asked stubbornly.

"YES!" She said her face turning red with anger. "You're a selfish person, you only think about yourself and no one else!"

Alright that part was true but I wasn't about to tell her she was right. "Are you quite done now?" I asked and she it looked as though she had trouble taking a deep breath.

"No! You're a Currish base-court bladder tottering clapper-clawed barnacle frothy dismal-dreaming baggage!" She breathed rapidly like she just finished running a marathon.

I couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"Is that the best insult you've got?" I asked. She shook her head and sighed.

"At the moment, yes." She said with the bit of pride she had left after that outburst.

I pushed myself up in a sitting position and hesitated before I said the following. "Thank you for saving my live, I owe you."

I immediately chewed on my lip. Did I really just apologize to a Gryffindor and offer a favour?

Rue smirked, "Well, I had to go back and clean up our mess before Professor Slughorn returned, so you owe me two debts."

I simply nodded, "I'll make up for it I swear, but first we need to go back to the mirror-" Rue interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

"Are you insane? I'm not going back there," she snapped.

"But I had a dream… and I think it meant something" I explained.

Rue rolled her eyes, "A dream? Oh how lovely."

Yes, I suppose it would seem rather strange hearing it from someone else's point of view, but who else could I tell?

Rue sighed and stepped back. "I have to go now, or I'll be late for class." She turned around and before exciting the room she stopped and turned back.

"Just try and keep your nose out places where it doesn't belong," her tone was serious.

Being left alone I had a chance to think about what I saw in Slughorn's classroom. Before the vines attack I saw the quick glimpse of a full length mirror with the vines curled around the frame to insure no one came to close to it. But why protect a mirror? The thought haunted me for the rest of the day and I can only come up with one conclusion; Slughorn was hiding something.

And I'm going to find out what it was... Hopefully, I'll see that boy again and prove that my dream wasn't that crazy.


End file.
